Historias para no dormir Daemon Dance
by Nyaar
Summary: En un... mundo alternativo?, mejor decir algo diferente, el Demonio Battousai intentará vengarse de Himura. Sólo los que son de su misma especie podrán ayudarle En el fondo esto tiene historia! Algun dia la escribiré entera


**_Historias para no Dormir_**

AVISO: Esta historia es producto de una imaginación.... extravagante XD El caso es que no es una historia convencional sobre Rkenshin como podrás comprobar, sino que está ligada a sucesos paranormales hahahaha.... Sí bueno, sería así como una mezcla de Historias de la Cripta, Expediente X y Más allá de la Realidad.... Puristas abstenerse, Mentes abiertas, adelante...!   
PD: Soy fan de las historias de Madamhidra, sí... pero los parecidos son pura coincidencia, más que nada porque se me ocurrió después de ver un episodio de los Simpsons XDDDD 

_No le pasa nada a su monitor, no intente ajustar la imagen.... Durante la siguiente historia **nosotros** controlamos todo lo que ve y lo que oye a su alrededor..._

...DaemonDance... 

_(Ambientación: Kaoru, Yahiko, Kenshin, Sano y Misao de viaje por el bosque porque no tiene dinero para el tren)_

"Ahh... Esto de tener que viajar a pie es una lata...." Suspiró Kaoru mientras soltaba una ramita que se había enganchado en su kimono. El crío asintió cambiando su shinai de hombro mientras miraba al resto de sus compañeros de viaje caminar alegremente delante de ellos. Se notaba que estaban acostumbrados a caminatas así, ya que los tres habían viajado mucho... 

"Kenshin, dónde vamos a dormir hoy? Parece que se está preparando una buena tormenta..." Apuntó el luchador señalando al cielo encapotado que se oscurecía por momentos al caer la noche. El samurai se encogió levemente de hombros 

"Ya encontraremos algo, seguro...." Dijo convencido con una sonrisa en el rostro "De todas formas tenemos que estar cerca de Kyoto, no?" 

Misao asintió mientras trotaba alegremente por el sendero. De pronto señaló algo entre los árboles "Mirad.... creo que los dioses están de nuestra parte hoy!" Entre la fronda se podía ver parte del tejado de una gran construcción, con sus aleros de punta y pequeñas gárgolas en las esquinas. Ni qué decir tiene que el grupo se dirigió hacia allí feliz de tener un lugar donde dormir....   


Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la mansión ya había anochecido, pero no había ninguna luz dentro. La casa parecia estar abandonada... pero por otra parte se conservaba en buen estado. De todos modos, el samurai llamó a la puerta por si acaso, pero nadie excepto el sonido de la madera al ser golpeada le contestó 

"Voto por abrir y entrar! --exclamó el luchador -- La cosa se está poniendo fea aquí fuera...." Comentó viendo las nubes que, unidas a la noche daban al bosque un toque algo siniestro. Escucharon el rumor de un trueno de fondo y Sano no esperó a que su petición fuera aceptada por mayoría. Dio un empujón a la puerta y ésta se abrió sin mayores inconvenientes 

El lugar estaba oscuro, pero por suerte había candeleros en las paredes, de modo que tomaron dos y los encendieron para ver el interior. Las puertas de madera se cerraron entonces con una corriente de aire, pero ninguno pareció darle mucha importancia. Comenzaron a andar por el interior, por un gran pasillo adornado con multitud de katanas y armas blancas, también algún escudo y varios arcos de madera. El tatami era suave y bueno y, aunque todo estaba bastante lleno de polvo, la casa estaba perfectamente conservada. 

"Bueno desde luego aquí no encontraremos nada para comer...." Suspiró Sanosuke con tristeza frotándose el estómago, que rugía casi con tanta fuerza como los truenos en el exterior. Yahiko suspiró también y estornudó varias veces por el polvo, haciendo un eco horroroso 

"Yahiko! Haz el favor, vas a tirarnos la casa encima!" Se quejó Kaoru, que incluso se había asustado de la resonancia y había pensado que no estaban solos allí. Kenshin agarró su brazo para devolverle la confianza y sonrió 

"No tiene por qué tener miedo Kaoru-dono... Es tan sólo el eco... Y aunque hubiera algo o alguien aquí, yo la protejería con mi vida si hiciera falta..." Kaoru se sonrojó y le dio las gracias por ser tan amable 

"Mmmm ya que no podemos comer deberíamos ir a dormir, no crees Himura?" Preguntó la ninja asomándose por la puerta de una habitación. Un gran relámpago iluminó entonces la estancia, seguido por su correspondiente trueno, y Misao dio un respingo y comenzó a reirse por ser tan tonta y asustarse 

"Sí, tiene razón Misao dono... Nosotros tres dormiremos en esta habitación, y vosotros dos en la de en frente" Sonrió el pelirrojo abriendo otra puerta. La ninja se quedó un poco sorprendida... iba a dormir Kenshin en la misma habitación que ellas dos?? 

Sanosuke frunció el ceño, seguramente pensando en lo mismo, y le dio un pequeño empujón a Yahiko para meterle en la habitación "Hah. Y parecía tonto cuando le encontramos...." Se quejó mientras agitaba la cabeza 

"No puedo creerlo.... --comenzó la kendoka tomando un edredón en sus manos-- hay futones...! --se volvió al samurai, que ya había entrado también-- Kenshin, por qué habrán abandonado esta casa sin llevarse nada? No será que hay..." 

"Fantasmas!!" Exclamó Misao entrando de golpe y dándole el susto de su vida a la mujer. La okashira empezó a reirse a mandíbula batiente 

"Maa, maa... tranquilícense las dos... No hay fantasmas, Kaoru-dono... Y bueno, quizá es que los dueños tuvieros que irse corriendo por alguna razón.... No tema. Yo las protegeré, por eso me quedaré en la habitación con ustedes...." Dijo sentándose en el suelo con la Sakabatou apoyada en su hombro. 

La mujer suspiró no muy convencida y arregló camas para las dos, echándole a él un edredón por los hombros. Se metió en su futón, tapándose cara y todo al escuchar el fuerte repicar de las gotas en el tejado y la monstruosidad de los truenos a su alrededor. Lo último que escuchó antes de quedarse dormida, rendida por el cansancio del viaje, fue el quedo murmullo de las voces de Sano y Yahiko en la habitación de al lado....   


Al rato el samurai abrió los ojos al sonar un fuerte trueno. No se había llegado a quedar dormido, tan sólo acurrucado con el calorcillo de la ropa. Miró a las dos muchachas dormir tranquilas; Misao dormía espatarrada, medio fuera del futón y casi destapada, y Kaoru por lo contrario estaba echa un ovillo, agarrando el edredón. Kenshin sonrió suavemente y salió de la habitación, tapando antes a la chiquilla. 

_Ya que estoy despierto... podría echar un vistazo a la casa para entretenerme...._ Pensó andando quedamente por el suave tatami, con la mano apoyada en la empuñadura de su sakabatou. No era un hombre demasiado dado a la supersitición, no como Kaoru o Sanosuke, pero había algo en aquella mansión, en aquella _noche,_ que hacía que no se sintiera seguro. Decidió entonces ir hasta el pasillo que habían atravesado al entrar, aquél que tenía tantas armas, ya que le había resultado curioso. Con el candil en la mano iba arrinconando la oscuridad en su camino, aunque el resplandor de los truenos ayudaba con su luz tenebrosa. 

Cuando llegó comenzó a fijarse mejor en las armas; las katanas no eran muy buenas, y algunas se veían gastadas, sin lustre, hasta con algo de herrumbre. Los arcos de madera aparecían carcomidos por los animales, al igual que los escudos de madera. Una vez más se preguntó por qué los dueños habían dejado todo aquello allí, por qué se habían marchado tan deprisa.... Se resistía a creer que hubiera fantasmas, además tampoco había visto nada extraño aún... 

Dejando el pasillo decidió adentrarse en una habitación contigua que había visto cuando entraron y que le pareció bastante amplia por la oscuridad que emanaba. A la luz de la llama, ya que allí no había ventanas, vio que antaño aquello había sido la cocina 

Comenzó a echar luz en las cosas a su alrededor y entonces vio que había un hacha clavada en el suelo. El filo parecía estar sucio de sangre reseca... Se acercó para verlo mejor y descubrió que, por la mancha tan grande en mitad de la habitación alguien había sido asesinado allí mismo _Y de varios golpes... _ Observó las marcas dejadas por el hacha. 

_Acaso el dueño asesinó a alguien y luego huyó....? Sí, quizás esa podría ser la explicación.... _ Pensó un poco turbado tocando levemente la empuñadura, como si el arma pudiera contarle la historia. Un crujido le sobresaltó e hizo que agarrara con fuerza su espada, dispuesto a usarla. Afortunadamente no era más que la puerta de madera, hinchándose por la lluvia, lo que le había asustado. Se obligó a relajarse. No había nada raro en aquella casa. Y si había habido algún asesino fue hace mucho tiempo... 

Un rayo debió caer cerca, pues al pelirrojo le pareció que la tierra temblaba bajo sus pies. Decidió entonces volver a la habitación por si Kaoru se hubiera despertado, y cuando salió al pasillo vio dos puntos amarillos brillar en la oscuridad. Frunció el ceño, desconcertado, y sintió un escalofrío al darse cuenta que aquellos puntos no eran tales, sino dos ojos sin pupilas.... 

"Quien eres??" Le preguntó preparandose para atacar con su katana 

_"Soy tu peor pesadilla.... !!" _Se rió el espectro, sus ojos centelleando 

Kenshin se llevó una mano a su mejilla izquierda. La cruz estaba _sangrando..._   
  


Misao dio un bote en el futón al escuchar el rayo y quedó sentada con los ojos muy abiertos, escuchando la lluvia repicar a su alrededor. Escuchó una respiración y rápidamente se puso en pie. Suspiró. Era la de Kaoru, que seguía durmiendo.... _Dónde está Himura? _Se preguntó al ver el edredón sin nadie debajo _Además se ha llevado la candela.... Mmm quizás haya ido al baño.... _Pensó suspirando, pero al ver que pasaba tiempo y que su amigo no volvía decidió que iria a investigar. 

_No tengo miedo..._ S_oy la okashira de Oniwabashuu.... Makimachi Misao no teme a las tormentas...! _Se dijo para darse ánimos. Lentamente, para no hacer ruido, la chica salió de la habitación y miró a su alrededor, donde todo estaba terriblemente oscuro. Los truenos la sobresaltaban cada dos por tres, pero agradecía la luz que aportaban _ahh estoy segura que Jiya estaría muerto de miedo aquí _ se rió ligeramente. A pesar de la distancia, un petentrante aullido le puso los pelos de punta. _Lobos?? en Kyoto?? Dóndecuandocómo??? _ Empezó a mirar nerviosa a las ventanas a su alrededor, pero se recordó que fuera como fuese el animal había sonado lejos de allí... Aunque tenía una garganta potente para hacerse oír en mitad de una tormenta como aquella.... 

_Bueno tranquilidad.... _repuso cogiendo los kunais y teniéndolos preparados para darse mayor seguridad _ Seguro que enseguida encuentro a Himura. Se aburriría de estar ahí sentado y fue a explorar la casa, como si lo viera... y yo aquí preocupándome por él... _Agitó la cabeza. Misao torció el recodo que separaba un pasillo del hall principal y las habitaciones y por fin llegó hasta el famoso pasillo de las armas. De pronto en la oscuridad tropezó con algo que había en el suelo. Se agachó a ver, recordando que cuando pasó la primera vez no había nada, y su mano se cerró en torno a la empuñadura de una katana. Sorprendida la recogió del suelo y al tocar la hoja arqueó las cejas 

_Es la sakabatou de Himura! Qué hace aquí tirada? Por qué está desenfundada?? _ Comenzó a palpar el suelo hasta encontrar la funda, buscando por si acaso también indicios de sangre, pero no había nada más. _Qué habrá pasado...? _ se preguntó preocupada _ Es su más preciado tesoro, nunca la dejaría por ahí tirada..._

_"Buh" _Escuchó decir a una voz tras de sí. La chica dio un respingo que casi dejó caer todo al suelo. Se giró y vio recortarse una silueta conocida. La del pelirrojo 

"Himura casi me matas del susto...!!" Exclamó aliviada al ver que era él y no algún monstruo extraño 

_"Te mataré de algo mejor..._" Dijo con voz de ultratumba antes de echar a reír. La ninja pensó que todo era una broma hasta que vio en sus manos una katana. Pero ella llevaba la sakabatou. Un espeluznante rayo hizo que pudiera ver la expresión del samurai. Tenía los ojos amarillos, sin pupilas, y una sonrisa siniestra que nunca antes le había visto. En sus manos, una nihontou desenfundada brilló en el pasillo 

Misao salió corriendo presa del un pánico repentino. El verle había desatado en ella un terror profundo que le impulsaba a huir, huir huir..... Le escuchó correr tras ella; su respiración era monstruosa, jadeante, y por el sonido iba rajando el tatami a su paso como si de papel se tratara 

"Sanosukeeeee!!!!!! SANOSUKEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" Chilló doblando el recodo. La risa espectral del pelirrojo la heló la sangre en las venas mientras corría. De pronto chocó contra algo grande que la agarró con fuertes brazos. La chica comenzó a patalear, a chillar, a debatise casi llorando del susto cuando escuchó la tranquilizadora voz de su amigo 

"Calma, calma Misao! Qué ocurre? Qué es lo que te pasa??" 

"Es.. Es Himura! Es Battousai! Quiere matarme Sanosuke!!! Viene detrás de mí!!" Gimió agitándole todo lo que pudo. Yahiko y Kaoru estaban detrás del luchador, también se habían levantado al escuchar los gritos. Sano dudó. Por una parte Kenshin no estaba en su habitación, por la otra era bastante improbable que su amigo se hubiera transformado de pronto en asesino.... Escucharon pisadas amortiguadas acercándose. Pronto saldrían de dudas. 

_"Mi espada necesita vuestra sangre para redimirse..."_ Escucharon decir. Kaoru tragó aire a sus palabras, Yahiko y Misao se agarraron al luchador 

Sanosuke tragó saliva al ver la silueta del samurai "Kenshin... Kenshin estás bien...?" 

_"Ese debilucho no volverá a encerrarme nunca más... Me utilizó... y luego me condenó al olvido! Se lo haré pagar con vuestras vidas..." _ Contestó la voz tenebrosa antes de reír. El terrible aullido que Misao escuchara hacía un rato volvió a repetirse, y de pronto Battousai dejó de reir y se volvió hacia la ventana _"Esos malditos entrometidos... Siempre inmiscuyéndose en mis asuntos... Pero no me cojerán, esta vez no....! --_gritó el demonio dando un fuerte sablazo a la pared para luego volverse hacia los otros cuatro-- _Para cuando lleguen ya estaréis muertos....._" 

"Ke...Kenshin...! Tienes que volver a ser tú!---gritó Kaoru dándole un empujón a Sanosuke y colocándose delante de ellos. No quería perderle, no _podía_ perderle!-- Kenshin tienes que recordarnos...Somos tus amigos" Gimió la mujer echándose a llorar. 

_"Sí.... mis amigos..." _Dijo el pelirrojo lentamente, sin apartar sus ojos sin pupilas de ellos 

"Ken...shin..." La kendoka comenzó a acercarse a él, sin escuchar las llamadas de Sanosuke a que no lo hiciera. Pero ella tenía que hacer algo para salvar a su amor, no le perdería sin luchar... Cuando el samurai bajó la katana y le alargó una mano, Kaoru se sintió la mujer más feliz de la Tierra... 

"JO-CHAN!!!!!" Gritó Sanosuke, pero su advertencia llegó tarde. Para entonces, más de la mitad de la hoja de la katana sobresalía por la espalda de la mujer, que se desplomó en los brazos de Battousai como una muñeca 

"_Hembra estúpida... --_dijo con desprecio tirando su cadaver a un lado y limpiando la hoja con un sablazo-- _él no puede oírte... Himura Kenshin ha muerto para siempre...!"_

"ERES UN MALDITO DEMONIO!!! --gritó entonces el luchador totalmente iracundo -- HAS ASESINADO A SANGRE FRIA A LA MUJER QUE MÁS TE AMABA EN ESTE MUNDO!!" 

_"En efecto, soy un demonio al igual que otros tantos...." _Se echó a reír al ver, por un resplandor, los rostros convulsionados de los tres compañeros 

_Ohdiosesohdioses qué vamos a hacer...! Esto es horrible... _gimió Misao desde detrás de su amigo _Aoshi-sama... si estuviera aquí seguro que nos salvaría...._

"Voy a detener esta locura!!! --Sano le dio a Misao la candela que llevaba-- Yahiko vete con Misao lejos, rápido!!" El muchacho estaba tan conmocionado que ni siquiera se le ocurrió la posibilidad de discutir la órden y salió corriendo de la mano de la ninja 

Sanosuke se puso en posición de combate a pesar de la risita irónica de su adversario. El ver el cuerpo de Kaoru sobre un charco de sangre hizo que sus ojos se humedecieran, pero también le llenó de un arrojo que valió para vencer a casi todo el mio irracional que infundía el espectro. Aún sabiendo que no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra Battousai, el luchador se lanzó a la carga....   


Agarrado a Misao, Yahiko corría a ciegas por la casa, sin rumbo, tan sólo intentando escapar. Había algo en ese Battousai que no era como el que ellos conocían. Éste no era _humano_! Sus ojos sin pupilas le hacian monstruoso, y su presencia irradiaba un frío sobrenatural que helaba las entrañas _Ese no es Kenshin! No es Kenshin!!! _Se repetía constantemente con lágrimas en los ojos. El samurai había desaparecido, consumido por aquél demonio, y Kaoru estaba muerta... Un grito agónico de Sanosuke le hizo estremecerse y perder pie, con lo que ambos cayeron al suelo de bruces. Yahiko se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y se hizo un ovillo en el suelo, sollozando. La ninja se sentó en el suelo, jadeando, temblando, preguntándose cómo podía estar pasando todo aquello tan horrible... Empujó al crió con fuerza para espabilarle, mientra con la otra mano ponía en pie la candela, que por suerte no se había roto. Tenían que marcharse de allí o ellos serían los siguientes... Sano se había enfrentado al demonio para darles una oportunidad de escapar y no podían desaprovecharla 

"Vamos Yahiko vamos!!" Le gritó hasta agarrándole del pelo para hacerle reaccionar _Si al menos pudíeramos llegar a la planta de arriba... _ Dio un grito ahogado cuando unos ojos amarillos se materializaron delante de ellos, como saliendo de entre las sombras. A gatas empezó a ir hacia atrás... Entonces recordó los kunais y se los lanzó, acertándole con dos. Battousai se rió suavemente y se los sacó sin ningún problema, lanzándoselos a ella después. Misao apenas sí pudo reaccionar a tiempo para evitarlos. La chica vio al crío aún echo un ovillo, casi a los pies del enemigo, y la desesperación de saberse perdida a manos del que fuera uno de sus mejores amigos hizo que sin poder evitarlo se pusiera a llorar y a gemir igual que Yahiko _Si Aoshi-sama estuviera aquí...._

_Aoshi-sama...._

_Aoshi-sama....!_

"AOSHI-SAMAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gritó hasta que los pulmones le dolieron. El demonio se rió, esta vez a carcajadas, y su katana salió despedida para darla el golpe de gracia. Un terrible rayo se descargó entonces, bañándoles en una blanca luz cegadora, y al momento el trueno retumbó en toda la casa con un ruido ensordecedor. 

Battousai gruñó, pero entonces un gruñido mucho más profundo, más animal se dejó oír por encima del suyo y de la tormenta "Perdón por llegar tan tarde, Misao..." Dijo una voz suavemente 

A la luz de la candela, Yahiko abrió la boca. El ninja estaba allí, de pie detrás del demonio, su gabardina gris ondeando extrañamente a pesar de que no había viento. A su derecha, un animal, seguramente el lobo más enorme que alguna vez pisó Japón, se sacudía el agua del pelaje sin dejar de gruñir y enseñar los dientes, unos dientes capaces de destrozar un cuerpo de un par de dentelladas.El chico les miraba con grandes ojos, incrédulo. Los dos, lobo y hombre, se habían materializado literalmente frente a ellos.... 

Misao gimió y se encogió sobre sí misma cuando el samurai-demono sacó la espada de su cuerpo. Su llegada le había distraido y por eso estaba viva.... _"Estoy harto de ti.... Llevas siglos persiguiéndome, intentando devolverme al otro plano pero ahora estoy totalmente libre... y ni tú, ni tu amiguito, ni este maldito pelirrojo podréis volverme a encerrar!!" _Rugió, sus ojos brillando como ascuas en la oscuridad 

Aoshi casi hasta sonrió "Vamos, no nos culpes a nosotros de tus fallos... Si no fueras un renegado no te perseguiríamos, y si no te hubieras unido a Himura pensando que era como tú, él no te hubiera retenido tampoco...." 

_"Ese humano tuyo también te tuvo retenido, Kaze-ni-Ateru, o ya no lo recuerdas...?" _Le preguntó malicioso, a lo que el ninja agitó la cabeza 

"_Te equivocas, Hitto-no-Kin, yo le retuve a él durante un tiempo, jamás al revés _--dijo con una voz parecida a la del enemigo que hizo que los dos chicos temblaran aún más. De pronto cambió-_- _Dejémonos de tonterias. Tengo que salvar a Misao y además le debo un favor a Himura... --miró al animal a su lado-- Puedes.." Comenzó, pero no tuvo que seguir. El enorme lobo se encaró con el enemigo, amenazante. Le daría tiempo suficiente para que salvara a la cría y volviera a pelear.... 

_"Hubiera preferido batirme contra ti en tu forma humana, pero qué vamos a hacerle... --_se encogió de hombros Battousai-- _Dentro de poco eso dejará de tener importancia..."_ De este modo, mientras el ninja se apresuraba a llegar al lado de su compañera los otros dos se enzarzaron en una fiera batalla 

Aoshi se arrodilló junto a ella y la incorporó, apoyándola en uno de sus brazos. La herida de la espada era muy profunda; si no hacía algo se desangraría en pocos minutos... Al ver tanta sangre a su alrededor y sobre él sintió que el kami --que desde hacía ya tiempo era parte de su alma-- se removía con gozo. Kaze-ni-Ateru, un espíritu del viento, disfrutaba con las matanzas como la gran mayoría de sus compañeros, y adoraba todo lo que se derivara de ello. El ninja frunció el ceño y por un momento se preguntó si _aquella _ noche no podía afectarle también a él igual que le había ocurrido a Kenshin y a su compañero. Pero no, Kaze y él estaban en perfecta armonía... Aunque notaba una poderosa influencia de su voluntad, mayor que la que había sentido en mucho tiempo... 

Se agachó hasta estar cerca del rostro de la chica y con un lento movimiento le giró el cuello y la mordió con los afilados colmillos de su Kami. Sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par _Qué estoy haciendo?? No!!! _Pero no podía evitar cumplir los designios de Kaze. Cuando por fin se retiró y se vio libre de movimientos se llevó una mano a la boca, machada ahora de la sangre de la chica. Misao gimió y se agitó levemente, pero luego quedó tranquilamente tumbada. La herida comenzó a cerrar lentamente, como si de un milagro se tratara _No es posible... Cómo...? _ Empezó a preguntarse mentalmente, y cuando las respuestas estaban comenzando a surgir en su cabeza venidas de su parte astral escuchó un seco chasquido seguido de un grito de dolor. Se giró y vio al pelirrojo en el suelo, luchando por sacar el brazo izquierdo de la presa que formaban las fuertes mandíbulas del animal, quien se había colocado sobre él y lo inmovilizaba con su peso 

_"Quítate maldito saco de pulgas!!!!!" _Rugió el demonio aferrando bien la mano en la empuñadura de la nihontou 

"Ten cuidado Saito!!" Le gritó el ninja entonces, pero la advertencia llegó demasiado tarde, ya que la sangre salpicó el rostro del destajador. El lúgubre y dolorido aullido del lobo hizo que Yahiko se encogiera aún más sobre sí mismo, si acaso eso era posible. Deseaba despertar de esa pesadilla y quería hacerlo _ahora!!_

Usando las dos piernas para hacer más fuerza, el samurai aprovechó la ocasión que se le brindaba y empujó con fuerza el cuerpo del animal, lanzándolo suficientemente lejos de él. Battosai se levantó, su brazo izquierdo colgando inservible a un lado de su cuerpo. Su rostro y ropas estaban tibios de sangre, más del enemigo que suya, sus ojos sin pupilas centelleando por la emoción del combate. 

"_Kaze, ven a luchar....!_" Le dijo casi riéndose, preparándose para su inminente choque contra el ninja. El ninja miró atrás unos momentos; Misao estaba inconsciente en el suelo, Yahiko hecho una bola a su lado con los ojos como platos, y Saito intentaba sin mucho éxito ponerse de nuevo en pie. Sopló y devolvió la vista al demonio que llevaba siglos persiguiendo, Hitto, que sonreía viciosamente a través del cuerpo de Himura Kenshin. 

De pronto de la garganta de Aoshi surgió un rugido sobrenatural, sus colmillos afilados destacando entre su dentadura. Una corriente de viento se desató en el pasillo, y el ninja se materializó a ojos vistas frente al samurai, que se sorprendió de tal hecho. Una fuerte mano enguantada le cogió del gi y lo lanzó brutalmente contra la pared del fondo, contra la que se estrello su pequeño cuerpo. Battosai cayó de rodillas al suelo, escupiendo sangre, mas por otra parte sonriendo. Clavó su katana en el suelo para levantarse y se lanzó contra su enemigo con toda la velocidad del Hiten Mitsurugi. Aoshi apenas sí tuvo tiempo de desenfundar sus kodachis para detener la fiera embestida 

Yahiko miró a Misao gemir ligeramente junto a él, y dio un respingo al sentir una respiración cálida sobre su cabeza. Se volvió y se encontró de pronto mirando a unos ojos dorados, colocados más arriba de unas mandíbulas tremendas que le echaban vaho. Quiso gritar, pero ningún sonido dejó su garganta. Estaba temblando como una hoja cuando Saito se apartó de él dejando un rasto de sangre a su paso. Se colocó junto a la ninja y comenzó a agitarla dándole con el morro mientras escuchaba tras ellos el resuello de los dos hombres luchando, sus gritos, sus espadas al chocar. El lobo gruñó desde lo más hondo de su garganta, demostrando así su malhumor, y la movió con más fuerza 

Los ojos azules de Misao se abrieron de par en par, y casi sintió el mismo miedo que su amigo al ver las enormes fauces sobre ella, pero pronto se calmó. Se incorporó, sin creerse aún que estuviera viva, y miró donde debería estar su herida. No estaba. Se tocó el cuello. Tenía dos agujeros que sangraban un poco en el lado derecho, pero el pelo se los cubría bastante bien. Dio un respingo al ver a su querido Aoshi pelear por su vida contra el demonio y rápidamente se puso en cuclillas y cojió sus kunais. Miró en los ojos de Saito, y éste asintió, dejándose caer sobre el tatami frente al chico mientras la veía lanzarse a ayudar a su amado. 

Aoshi estaba utilizando la técnica de las kodachis cruzadas cuando Misao llegó hasta donde estaban ellos. Se sentía ligera como el viento, fuerte y segura de sí misma, no como hacía sólo unos minutos. Battousai lanzó la técnica del dragón de tierra contra ella, pero lo esquivó bastante bien, moviéndose con una fluidez que nunca hubiera imaginado. El demonio rugió cuando una de las kodachis le cortó en el pecho, y el ex okashira apenas sí pudo igualar su velocidad para evitar acabar empalado en su katana. A pesar de todo, su antiguo filo cortó gabardina, ropa y carne en su hombro. 

Al ver unos kunais dirigirse hacia él, Hitto salió corriendo de la habitación camino a la segunda planta. La okashira quiso seguirle, pero el ninja le agarró por un brazo para impedírselo "Deja que se vaya... no se marchará muy lejos, tenlo por seguro. No desaprovechará la oportunidad de acabar con nosotros" 

"A- Aoshi-sama.... viniste a salvarnos! "Sonrió ella conteniendo las ganas de echarse en sus brazos. El mayor puso una mano sobre su cabeza, y luego la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola. Misao tragó aire y se sonrojó hasta la punta del cabello, pero le devolvió el abrazo 

Al hombre le pareció escuchar la ácida voz de Saito tras él diciéndole que no era tiempo para eso, pero al volverse sólo vio al lobazo mirarles con los ojos entrecerrados, echado sobre sus patas, lamiéndose la herida. Suspiró ,soltó a la ninja, que era la mujer más feliz sobre el planeta en aquellos momentos, echó a andar hacia allá 

"Ayúdame a traer los cuerpos de Sagara y Kamiya hasta aquí" Le dijo a Yahiko, pero el niño, pendiente en todo momento de sus largos colmillos al hablar, ni se movió 

"Vamos Yahiko, vago! No tenemos todo el día, ayúdanos!" Le dijo ella frunciendo el ceño, pero siguió sin moverse. Al menos hasta que Saito dio una dentellada junto a su cabeza   


Una vez hubieron juntado los dos cuerpos, Aoshi se sentó, y Misao entre él y Saito, que se interesó por la brutal herida de su compañero, si bien el lobo no la permitió tocarle. 

"Siéntate, Yahiko, no tengas miedo de nosotros --comenzó el ninja con voz lenta y calmada, consiguiendo convencerle-- Bien. Desgraciadamente llegamos tarde, y el poder de Hitto ha resurgido al tomar las vidas de Kaoru y Sagara. Sólo tenemos esta noche para devovlerle a Himura su cuerpo, de modo que sólo se me ocurre una cosa que podamos hacer--" 

Un hondo gruñido le cortó, y sus ojos azules se encontraron con los del lobo "_No me gruñas, Ookami, puesto que puedo acabar contigo con facilidad_ --le advirtió Kaze a través del ninja-- No entiendo por qué en esta forma la desprecias tanto, Saito... Me gustaría saber qué tiene tu kami contra ella... De cualquier manera, te guste o no, tenemos que invocarla para que venga... " 

"A quién, Aoshi-sama? Y qué pasará con Sano y Kaoru? Y por qué Saito es un lobo y usted un.....un..." Preguntó Misao con grandes ojos, pero el ninja agitó la cabeza 

"No tengo tiempo de contaroslo ahora --se sentó en la posición del loto e intentó poner una mano sobre la cabeza del lobo, pero éste le tiró una dentellada-- Saito, contrólale o me obligarás a tomar medidas" Si no fuera porque era un lobo, Aoshi juraría que le había visto sonreír ladino. El animal volvió a gruñir, esta vez más tranquilo y bajó la testa para facilitarle la tarea. Ambos se quedaron mirándose durante un rato, aunque a Yahiko le parecía que estaban mirando al infinito a través del otro. De pronto, un rayo terrible echó sobre el suelo la silueta de una persona. Los más jóvenes dieron un respingo, y el trueno retumbó fuerte en sus oídos, ensordeciéndolos 

"Tranquilos, chicos.... Soy yo --dijo una voz femenina, suave, tranquila-- Ya estoy aquí" La mujer, vestida con un bello kimono floreado, se acercó a ellos con pasos menudos pero apresurados, ya que era consciente del peligro y de que tenían poco tiempo 

Misao la miró con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos "Cómo ha hecho eso??? Puedo hacerlo yo también???" Preguntó totalmente emocionada. El hombre, que había salido de su ensimismamiento, saludó a Tokio con un gesto de su mano. La mujer sonrió y puso una mano encima de su lobo, que gruñó amenazadoramente, aunque esto no la asustó lo más mínimo 

"Ah... Kaoru... Sano... Qué lástima... --comentó en voz baja mirando los cuerpos ensangrentados-- En fin... será mejor que me ponga a trabajar de inmediato. La única posibilidad de detener a Hitto es---" 

"_NO LO HARÁS!!" _Gritó Battosai apareciendo entonces en escena, su cabello rojo como la sangre brillando con la luz de la tormenta. Había sentido la llegada de la mujer, y sabía que ella podía ser su perdición. Tenía que detenerla antes de que resucitara a Kaoru y a Sanosuke o Himura le vencería para siempre 

No hizo falta una órden; Aoshi se lanzó contra el demonio con la fuerza de un huracán, llevándose a Misao con él y dejando a Tokio y a Yahiko al cuidado de Saito. El demonio estaba muy bien preparado contra el ataque de su adversario, después de todo, no era la primera vez que peleaban en aquellos cuerpos humanos. Battosai detuvo la primera kodachi con la guarda de su espada; la segunda, con el antebrazo partido, lo que le sacó un grito de dolor que se convirtió en rugido cuando le golpeó en la cara con la empuñadura. Misao le lanzó nuevamente sus cuchillos y le alcanzó con ellos, aunque eso no lo detuvo en absoluto. El pelirrojo se lanzó contra ella a la carrera, una sádica sonrisa en su boca entreabierta mientras empuñaba la katana. La ninja, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, se echó hacia atrás con un par de saltos, y de pronto notó que Kenshin había cambiado de dirección, ya que ya no le podía ver delante de ella. 

Aoshi sabía perfectamente qué estaba preparando. También Saito. El Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki, el waza de la técnica de Himura. Y ejecutado con una katana con filo, los resultados serían devastadores 

En este momento tan crítico del combate, Tokio estaba arrodillada junto a los dos cuerpos, espolvoreando algunas cosas sobre los cadáveres, recitando otras mientras alzaba la vista a una ventana. No podía verlos, pero sabía que la conjunción de estrellas que había dado tanto poder a demonios y kamis también actuaba para ella, aumentando sus poderes durante una noche todos los años. Por eso sabía que podía resucitarles, por eso su conjuro _tenía _que funcionar 

El demonio se apoyó en una de las paredes de la habitación para tomar impulso, y en pocos segundos tenía la postura perfecta para realizar la técnica en el aire. Saito se irguió, alerta, y Misao, sin saber qué hacer ante una situación así, no acertó a moverse. Pero Aoshi, o mejor dicho, Kaze, sí. Con todo su poder sobrenatural, el ninja se materializó frente a la joven y la sacó del vacío creado por la técnica del Dragón Divino, el maestro del Hitten Mitsurugi Hiko Seijuuro, quedando atrapado él en su lugar. Battosai sonrió malévolo, sabiendo que su técnica era mejor que la de su adversario, pero Aoshi estaba plantado y bien plantado en el suelo con sus armas desenfundadas, preparándose mentalmente para ejecutar su propio waza 

"Dame la mano, pequeño" Le pidió Tokio a Yahiko, que no hacía más que repetirse que ella era una bruja. A pesar de eso, ya que todo su afan era acabar con esa pesadilla, hizo lo que le pidió. Puso sus manos enlazadas sobre el cuerpo de Sano, luego sobre el de Kaoru, y recitó una breve letanía. 

Ambos abrieron los ojos a un tiempo. El rostro se les desencajo en una mueca horrible mientras sus almas entraban de nuevo en sus envolturas corporales. Sus heridas fueron tan milagrosamente sanadas como las de Misao, y pronto no quedó en ellos traza de lo sucedido salvo por la sangre que teñía sus ropas. 

"Aoshi-sama!!" Gritó Misao desde el suelo, cubriéndose los ojos para protegerlos del vendaval que se había formado 

El ninja, totalmente concentrado, no la oyó, pero jugó sus cartas a pesar de saber que no tenía muchas posibilidades. La risotada de Hitto se escuchó por toda la habitación cuando el Kaiten Kembo Rokuken de Aoshi fracasó estrepitosamente al volverse demasiado lento en el vacío. Fue ese el momento que aprovechó el asesino para atacar 

Una lluvia de sangre pegajosa cayó sobre el tatami, salpicando a la ninja, que contempló la escena horrorizada. Gracias a los reflejos de su posesión, Aoshi fue lanzado hacia atrás con fuerza, por lo que el waza no le partió por la mitad como debería. Chocó contra una de las paredes, que atravesó, y cayó en el otro lado, inconsciente. 

Tokio volvió la cabeza asustada por semejante golpe; también Sano y Kaoru se levantaron como resortes a mirar. La mujer vio a Kenshin ensangrentado de sus múltiples heridas, su brazo roto, sus ojos amarillos sin pupilas y empezó a gimotear. Sanosuke también estaba bastante conmocionado mirando a su alrededor, a Misao en el suelo y al enorme lobo que no perdía ojo del samurai 

"Yahiko, cógele la mano a Sano, vamos! --gritó la mujer mientras hacía lo mismo con la de Kaoru. La kendoka la miró sin entender qué estaba pasando allí, sus ojos azules hechos un mar de lágrimas -- Escuchadme, tenéis que concentraros en Kenshin, en el que vosotros conocéis y amáis! Es la única manera de traerle de vuelta! Si no lo hacéis vosotros, nadie lo hará!!" 

_"Noo!! No lo permitiré!!" _ Rugió Hitto echando a correr hacia allá. Un ronco aullido se dejó oír por toda la sala y con un salto formidable, Saito se lanzó sobre su presa con las fauces abiertas, dispuesto a romperle el cuello de un mordisco. En un acto reflejo, Battosai alzó la espada, y la punta de la hoja sobresalió por el espeso pelaje del lobazo; el animal había cumplido su cometido al inmovilizarle completamente 

Kaoru se echó a llorar al pensar en el amor que profesaba al samurai, Sanosuke recordando a su mejor amigo, aquél hombre que honraba los ideales de su capitán Sagara, y Yahiko pensando en que Kenshin era el padre que había perdido. Tokio miró al samurai pelirrojo, que luchaba por quitarse el peso del lobo de encima para poder atacar, y cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron, Battousai soltó de pronto la empuñadura de la katana 

_Kaoru... Kaoru-dono.... Sanosuke... Yahiko.... Mi familia.... No quiero, no puedo hacerles daño! Basta ya Hitto! BASTAAAAAAA!!!!_

Lo último que vieron los ojos de Kenshin antes de desvanecerse fueron unos de color dorado. Saito le tomó del cuello y se lo partió de un mordisco.......................................................   


* * *

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Yahiko se despertó sobresaltado, sudando a mares, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Sanosuke, se echó a reír 

"Qué te pasa, Yahiko-chan, tienes pesadillas?" Se burló el luchador, que estaba asomado por la ventana del cuarto. El día había amanecido claro y sin nubes, y el sol estaba asomándose entre el bosque empapado por la tormenta 

El chico se levntó aún asustado y miró a su amigo, intentando ver las manchas de sangre o cualquier indicio de sus brutales heridas, pero no vio nada. Sin tenerlas todas consigo preguntó por Kenshin, y Sano se encogió de hombros 

"Está durmiendo con las chicas, donde le dejamos ayer" De pronto, la puerta se abrió de par en par, haciendo que el chico diera un respingo. Misao entró en la habitación frotándose los ojos soñolienta 

"Ahhhh! Cierra eso, cabeza de chorlito! Me hace daño a los ojos!" Dijo refiriéndose al sol. Como estaba tapándose los ojos no pudo ver a Yahiko observarla en busca de algún roto en su ropa, o del mordisco en su cuello. Por supuesto, no encontró nada, y al fin respiró tranquilo. En ese instante un largo aullido se dejó oír por toda la casa, y el chico dio un salto tal que se subió a la espalda de Sanosuke. Luego escucharon la voz de una mujer hablando suavemente; parecía consolar a alguien 

"Entiendo que estés más acostumbrado a escuchar a Saito ladrar en vez de aullar pero esto me parece excesivo!" Exclamó el luchador sacudiéndose al chico de encima como si fuera una pulga 

"Peroperoperoperopero..... No recuerdas nada??" 

"Nada de qué?" 

"De lo que pasó anoche!!" 

"No pasó nada, enano, qué estás diciendo?" Le contestó la okashira peinándose con los dedos su largo pelo negro 

"Entonces cómo explicas que Saito esté aquí??" 

"Eres un melón! No recuerdas que esto está junto a Kyoto y que nos los encontramos por el camino??" Le dijo el luchador agitando la cabeza 

"Y... Y seguro que Aoshi también está aquí!" 

"Por supuesto que sí!" Exclamó Misao poniéndose colorada como un tomate 

El chico salió corriendo de la habitación y abrió la de enfrente, viendo a Kenshin y a Kaoru dormir plácidamente. Desde allí se escuchaban perfectamente partes de la conversación que sostenía el matrimonio, y cerrando una puerta vio a Aoshi, dolorido. Yahiko vio claramente en él las vendas en sus heridas, y el recordar sus colmillos puntiagudos le hizo tener un escalofrío. De golpe abrió la puerta de la pareja, y vio a Tokio curando a su marido de una brutal herida en uno de sus hombros 

"Es... Es cierto!!! Tú...Tú eres un lobo....!!! Y él es... tiene colmillos como.....!!! Y Kenshin.....!!! Y tú eres una bruja!!! Y...!!!" Empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás, y de pronto se vio levantado en vilo por un par de fuertes brazos, los de Aoshi, que le sujetaron a pesar de debatirse como una fiera 

Tokio se levantó y puso una mano sobre la frente de Yahiko, que al momento quedó inconsciente. El ninja le dejó en el suelo y se encogió sobre sí mismo, doliendose de sus heridas. Misao se acercó rápidamente a él al ver que volvía a sangrar y lo entró en una habitación para curarle mientras Sano cogia al chico y lo volvía a acostar 

La mujer se sentó junto a Hajime y suspiró mientras continuaba con su trabajo "Es una lástima que todos mis poderes no funcionen por el día, verdad? De cualquier forma... esta noche no podré curarte todo esto, es demasiado para mí... me haría falta el poder de la conjunción, pero creo que no puedes esperar todo un año, verdad anata...?" 

"Ver....dad..." Contestó el Miburo entre dientes maldiciendo con cada una de sus fibras al samurai pelirrojo que dormía felizmente en la habitación de al lado.................. 

FIN ^^   


* * *

  
**N de Nyaar: **Bien...! Se terminó la locura de esta historia!! Espero que no me tiréis demasiados tomates... Bueno, yo me reí mucho escribiéndola y, quien sabe, quizás escriba más partes de ....._Historias para no dormir....... _;))))))))   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
